


Sunshine

by Thatsamazingphil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, JohnxSherlock, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, SherlockxJohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsamazingphil/pseuds/Thatsamazingphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Johnlock drabble.  Sherlock is badly injured on a case.<br/>(I own nothing except my ideas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

“Sherlock,” That was all I could say. That was all I needed to say. “Sherlock, please.”

Sherlock’s hand reached up to caress my face.

I tried to force my walls to stay up. I couldn’t break. I could hold back my tears. I have to hold back my tears. I can’t cry.

“John,” He said.

I grabbed his hand, clutching it as if my life depended on it. Which it might.

“I phoned the ambulance,” I whispered, looking over my lover’s blood stained body.

“I doesn’t matter-”

“It does matter!” I snapped. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. “You’re going to be okay.”

Deep in my heart I know I’m lying to myself. The wound is too fatal. But I can’t say that out loud. Saying it out loud would make it too real.

“What’s the name of this case going to be?” Asked Sherlock, dragging his thumb across my cheek, lovingly. “On your blog.”

I shook my head, “I don’t know.”

Silence.

“You’re so beautiful, John,” He said.

A smile flickered across my face.

“I always thought so,” He muttered. 

“I know,” A dry, humorless laugh emitted from my throat. “You tell me constantly.”

“It’s true,” Sherlock smiled.

I jumped as he started a coughing fit, his body racking back and forth. I murmured meaningless words of somewhat comfort as a few specks of blood flew from his mouth.

“I love you, Sherlock,” I whispered.

“I love you too,” He smiled.

He leaned up, wincing slightly, and pressed a light kiss to my lips.

“The ambulance will be here soon,” I said quietly, more to comfort myself than Sherlock.

“Of course it will, love,” He mumbled.

I laid down next to him, pulling his head onto my chest.

He started to hum. I felt it before I heard it. I deep rumble emitting from his chest.

Then he started to sing. “You are my sunshine. My only sunshine.”

I buried my face in Sherlock’s hair.

“You make me happy when times are grey.”

“Sherlock,” I muttered, my voice breaking slightly.

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.”

“Stop it, Sherlock,” I whispered.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away,”

My walls broke. Tears flew down my face, my body rocking with sobs.

“Sherlock, I love you. I love you so much.”

No answer.

“Sherlock?”

I felt against his throat for a pulse.

Nothing.

A strangled sob rose from my throat.

“Sherlock!” I yelled.

 

The ambulance rushed around the corner. Only a few seconds too late.


End file.
